The fearful choice that changes all
by R5skiddadles4eva
Summary: Imagine you are standing in the most difficult situation ever possible in your life, It was all a choice that I had to make, just one choice,This is a story that has alot of twists and turns in it. Allys step father has a big secret that she finds out and it is up to her what she chooses for her destiny and puts others lifes in danger. Her moms, love and friends life in danger
1. Chapter 1- Wait what

**Hi this is my first fan fiction and no it is not going to be a choice of should I stay with my friends or move. Try it if you don't like it review and tell me how to make it better. Thank you.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally but I wish I did (lolz). I just own some of the characters and I own the plot line only.**

**Enjoy**

Imagine,

Imagine you are in my shoes,

Imagine you are standing in the most difficult situation ever possible in your life,

It was all a choice that I had to make, just one choice,

And it all starts… like this.

_Hi, my name is Ally. Ally Dawson but my friends call me Als for short, so you can just call me Ally for shorts. Ha-ha just joking. Call me anything you wants but in a choice of Ally or Als. NOTHING ELSES! K. _

_Glad we established that_.

Um is that a good the introduction. Oh well I'll just proof read it.

_I want to help, poor, sorrowful, ambitious children in families that can't even afford half a plate of food for their whole family for 1 day. I am just so thankful that I am so lucky to be born in a family that can afford the average human necessities of life. _

Ha-ha bear necessities. Focus Ally. Uh! (1)

_I think it is really important._

"Ally can you come down stairs please dear." My mom shouted.

"Mom I'm busy." I replied by shouting

"But I need to tell you something important please"

"God, what will it take to get some piece and quit in this house" I whispered to myself. "Fine, I'm coming." I screamed back

I got up of my pastel pink comfy bed and threw my pen on it. I rushed through the door and ran down the stairs to end up staring at the monster that I was forced upon calling 'The step monster wannaby' or how my mom puts it 'My very sweet soon-to-be husband that loves us very much and wishes the best on all of my family awww'. Pa-Tu. I spat at the name and sight of him before my mum and the step-monster noticed (2). My mom turned around and made a shocked and slightly disappointed faces she saw what I was wearing. (Ally was wearing this  pic-42742240/stock-photo-young-woman-clothed-in-sportswear ?src=same_model-43094473-6)

"Ally cover up, did I teach you nothing about modesty" she exclaimed.

"What mom this is not even that reviling" I told her.

My mom was about to say something but Robert AKA 'The step-monster' butted in and said "Now Penny she is young let her live a little she will get out of it when she is older I promise you" putting his hand on my moms shoulder calmingly. I would tell him not to butt in me and my moms' conversation but he saved my butt from another lecture, so, I guess I needed to give him credit on that but he was properly just sucking up to me. Yeh, like that worked.

After that, they told me to sit down on the sofa as they sat down. Oh no now I know why Robert was being nice to me. As I sat down I was trying to make out what my moms facial expression was to get hints for the news she was going to tell me.

Wait it looks happy but nervous, Oh My, is she pregnant. Oh my God. I am going to have a Baby brother/sister. But whose is it.

_Duh Ally its Roberts_,

Well I did not know they were going to have sex for at least another week knowing my mom. Stupid voice in my head.

_Hey, I can still hear you, ya know and hurtful. (3)_

Oh, shut up.

My mom started the conversation with "Ally you know how Robert has a really good job in California as a business man. Well, he is needed back there in order to carry on the business he has to move there". She said sadly.

YAY does that mean I never have to see his dirty rotten 2 timing face again.

"And him being my fiancé we have no choice but to…Um… move their" she said finished.

WHAT! Umm did I mention to you I live in Miami…

**Please review** **and tell me how you like it and** **what do you want to see happen** **and with** **what pairings do you want to see**. **Obviously Auslly is going to happen.** **I** **only produce** **what the readers want unless it changes the plot line a lot**. **This is my first fan fiction.****No this is gonna be more then 'should I move or stay with my friends' story. ****It is with a lot of twists and turn trust me!**

**1. The jungle book 'The bear necessities song'**

**2. That line is from pitch perfect I love that movie ahhh. I can't wait until the second movie.**

**Remember Woody from Suit life on Deck. Woody's Mona log 'Hurtful' lolz **

**Sorry if theirs any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Argument

I am soooooooooooo sorry I did not update I was So busy with exams then holidays came and I was busy then. I also thought I should not do this because no one was reading it, but now that I have people who read this I thought I should continue. This one might be a short chap sorry.

DISCLAMIER: do not own Austin and Ally and some characters in this thank you

Don't sue me plz!

Previously on a fearful choice that changed all

My mom started the conversation with "Ally you know how Robert has a really good job in California as a business man. Well, he is needed back there in order to carry on the business he has to move there". She said sadly.

YAY does that mean I never have to see his dirty rotten 2 timing face again.

"And him being my fiancé we have no choice but to…Um… move their" she said finished.

WHAT! Umm did I mention to you I live in Miami…

Wait I would rather have a annoying little brat nagging me 24/7 then move to California. "Wait what?!" I screamed

"Umm, darling remember inside voice" my mum said.

"What am I going to tell Trish, Niki (from switched at birth) and Rydel (from R5) oh Yeh and don't forget .llll of the crew at the orphanage I work at and the kids. They'll be devastated. Them poor kids." Good save Ally if Robert knew you had guys who are your friends. You will never see daylight again.

"Darling they have the others, you're not the only one you know, and you can still talk to your other friends online and over the phone. So it will be just like you never left".

"No mom you won't understand, I lived here all my life and now I'm finally in senior year (I think that's when you are 16-17 in high school plz correct me if I'm wrong thank you don't hate me. I'm from England neahh) also applying for my song writing scholarship (do they even do that… whatever) in college and you want me to be 41 hours away from it. How could you. You did not even consult me into getting a stranger into our family an…" I said while standing up. Then my mum rudely interrupted me saying

"That's enough Ally. I had enough go to your room and don't come down into you thought about what you have done and came up with a reasonable apology for Robert." She said furiously while pointing to the stairs.

I rudely and furiously stomped up the stairs with out even a second thought. Yeh right am I going to apologise to Robert. Then I remember what am I going to tell my friends especially Austin.

I am so sorry again and sorry for the short chapter next time it will be fast and better because I am writing this at 10:so pm and my parents think I will go to sleep at 11:00 MAX so. BYE-BYE and c ya! **_Muah, Muah_**! **Review** plz it makes me smile **THANK YOU**

Peace!


End file.
